<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding the right side by MinMin709</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012415">Finding the right side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMin709/pseuds/MinMin709'>MinMin709</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dissidia: Final Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Opposites Attract, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMin709/pseuds/MinMin709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the World of Dissidia, everyone is fighting for their respective side, trying to regain what they have lost and seeing to what they can do to leave the realm that they all have been forced to be in. Yet there's a few out there who is confused on what's right and wrong. One paladin from the other side helped the other to see the right and wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecil Harvey &amp; Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding the right side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im physically in tears, I am crying and this feels like the biggest shitpost fanfic I ever wrote in my life. And I dedicate this to a friend who loves FF7 and FF4 and the other who dared me to write this to put them in mental pain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't go off your path now Strife. You know what you must complete."</p><p>Cloud holds onto the hilt of his Buster Sword, looking at Sephiroth, listening to him.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I know. I'll be back and I'll be fine."</p><p>"Good. You know this means a lot to our side. Just one blow and that will crumble their army. Now go."</p><p>Sephiroth turns around as Cloud turns around as well, as he started to walk into the forest, in order to sneak attack the opposing team.</p><p>~</p><p>"Are you sure about this Cecil?"</p><p>"More then ever. They're sending in their best. I know they will. To easily wipe all of us out."</p><p>Kain nods his head, patting his back, looking at Cecil with a concerned look.</p><p>"I'll give it until tomorrow morning. If you don't come back until then, I'll collect the others to find you. Okay?"</p><p>"Thank you Kain. I'll come back home before nightfall. This will be done and we will have the upperhand."</p><p>Kain nodded his head, seeing his best friend walking off, going into the forest. He kept his eyes on him until he wasn't in view anymore. He then turned around walking back to his group.</p><p>~</p><p>Cloud looked around, seeing the deep green in the forest, sighing. He could be going in a gigantic circle for all he knows. But he kept on walking. At least he knows how to get out if he just makes a left to the open field. So he kept on walking until he found something glisten in the forest. He stopped dead in his tracks, holding onto the hilt of his Buster Sword, looking until he noticed a spear heading for him. He quickly rolls over to the right, then quickly dashing to ahead, slashing at them, but the person jumped back. They locked eyes, looking at each other.</p><p>"...You..are Cecil?"</p><p>"How do you know my name?"</p><p>"...You have a older brother named Golbez. He told me."</p><p>Cecil kept his guard up, looking at Cloud.</p><p>"...Strife is it..?"</p><p>"...How did you-"</p><p>"..If you know a Miss named Lockhart then that solves your question."</p><p>"..Tifa?..She's with you..?"</p><p>"Precisely. She told me that you two are the closest of friends. But..If that's the case why are you fighting on the wrong side?"</p><p>Cloud glares into his eyes, letting go of his Buster Sword. Staying silent, unsure of how to even respond to his question. There's so much to tell but not even in enough time to even say it all.</p><p>"...It's..complicated."</p><p>"We have all the time in the world. I mean time has lost its touch here. So speak."</p><p>Cecil sat down, patting next to him as Cloud sat down next to him. He started to speak about the past that he knows of himself. Of everything that he went from his childhood friendship with Tifa to being in SOLDIER, then he stopped. He looked at him.</p><p>"Cloud..You speak of Sephiroth like he's an idol but look at where he lies. Look at where Tifa lies. I believe that should tell you enough. Why do you side with an idol that holds cruel intent?"</p><p>"...I..I don't know..It's complicated."</p><p>"...Cloud?"</p><p>"Yes Cecil?"</p><p>"I highly doubt that you don't know why you're on their side. There must be something in you that makes you fight for that side."</p><p>"I get that but you're acting like I know why."</p><p>"Well maybe not, but what about affiliation?Is there somebody that you know on your side?"</p><p>"Yeah it's...Sephiroth.."</p><p>Cecil looks at Cloud, raising an eyebrow. Putting a hand on his shoulder, looking at him.</p><p>"Did it make sense in your head yet? Or no?"</p><p>"Yeah but..Tch. I have my own duties, as so do you."</p><p>Cecil sighs, looking at him, then getting up. Reaching his hand out to him. Cloud looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Giving you my mind so we can go back to my side. You may reside in one side but your heart is undecided, let me help you with that."</p><p>Cloud sighs, grabbing his hand, pulling himself up, looking at him. He shakes his head, turning around.</p><p>"I Get that you mean well..But if that's where I reside then my heart doesn't need to decide. Thank you for the offer however Cecil."</p><p>"Cloud Please, at least will something or somebody make you stay?!""</p><p>"There is..but..I'm sorry. Tell Tifa that and send her my regards."</p><p>As he started to walk, but Cecil grabbed his arm, pulling him close to him, as Cloud blinked, looking at Cecil.</p><p>"What the HELL are you doing Cecil? Let me go!"</p><p>"No, for two reasons. One, it's nightfall, you're going to need your rest if anything, two, I'm not letting you go back."</p><p>Cloud sighs, he looks around, seeing that it's beyond dark that Cloud wouldn't know his way back but he's going to go back, so he stayed for the first reason. He looks at Cecil, pushing him away a bit.</p><p>"Fine, by the time morning rises, then I'll be leaving. That's that"</p><p>Cecil nodded his head, knowing that at least it'll give him enough time for him to convince Cloud otherwise. By the time it was the dead of night, what looked around to be 3AM, Cecil setted up a little tent while Cloud set up a little bonfire for them to stay warm for the night. Cloud lays down on the grass while Cecil, looks at Cloud.</p><p>"Cloud? Why don't you come inside?"</p><p>"I'm SOLDIER, Cecil. I'll be fine."</p><p>"A warrior or not, it won't make you immune to the cold Cloud. Now get inside. At least if you're planning to return to the otherside. At least do so, alive."</p><p>Cloud sighs, shaking his head, going inside the tent with him, for him not to complain and for him to stay shut. He lays down next to Cecil, going on his side, looking at Cecil.</p><p>"Night Paladin."</p><p>"Night Soldier."</p><p>Yet, neither could really fall asleep. Cloud's mind was running with multiple thoughts. Mainly with Sephiroth and who he truly is, and how Tifa has been doing after all this time. Cecil looks at Cloud, tilting his head, grabbing his hand gently.</p><p>"Are you doing alright Cloud?"</p><p>"Huh? yeah..I..I Guess I'm fine? There's a lot of thoughts that are running through my mind as we speak.."</p><p>"Mind if you tell me about them?"</p><p>Cloud shrugs and starts to tell Cecil about what's running through his mind, who and what Sephiroth really is, and how Tifa has been doing and if she has been worried about him the whole time. Cecil nodded his head, listening to his thoughts for the whole time.</p><p>"Cloud?"</p><p>"What is it Cecil?"</p><p>Cecil smiles at him, holding onto his hand. Looking at him.</p><p>"Tifa may have been worried about you, but knows that you're okay. You can come along with me tomorrow morning and we can see her if you so desire."</p><p>"...Thanks I..guess, but after that you know I have to go back to my own side."</p><p>"I'm aware but it'll be nice for the time being."</p><p>Cecil nods his head in agreement, as he goes closer to Cloud's personal space. Looking at him. Cloud looks at Cecil, wondering what the hell is in his mind, but he didn't pay attention too much to it until Cecil kissed him. Cloud's eyes widen as he pushed back from the kiss, looking at Cecil.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?!"</p><p>"What do you think I'm doing?"</p><p>"Yeah but.."</p><p>"What's the matter?"</p><p>"...I..I don't know well.. you like that..I'm sorry"</p><p>"But you can if you so desire."</p><p>Cecil leans over to Cloud having a small smile, only whispering to him "Just follow my lead" As he closed the gap between them, kissing Cloud once more, as Cloud stayed still for the lip, Cecil held onto Cloud gently, as Cloud did the same, following every step that Cecil did. He tugged at Cloud's pants, looking at him.</p><p>"..May I?"</p><p>Cloud stayed silent as he pulled down his pants and boxers, letting Cecil whatever he wanted as he looked away. Cecil put Cloud on his side as he made one leg go up. He cleaned his hands on his pants, grabbing Cloud's cock on one hand as he used the other hand to rub the entrance of Cloud. Cloud's eyes widen as he blushed lightly, looking away. By the time he looked back he saw Cecil, sucking on the tip of Cloud's cock, using his tongue to rub the shaft. He panted softly as Cecil took more into his mouth, using a finger to enter Cloud's ass. Cloud gasped loudly as he never did this before. He never had the time to. He looked at Cecil, as Cecil looked at him, with a small smirk, as he used two fingers to put inside Cloud slowly fingering him around, exploring as he sucked on his cock hard. Cloud gasped, moaning softly. He never had this touch before and it was all foreign to him. He kept on looking at Cecil who was practically deepthroating Cloud, fingering Cloud deep as Cloud was moaning loudly, holding onto the grass of the ground. He refused to break out into a whine, it was not like him, but with the pleasure that he was receiving on both ends, he just might. Cloud used a hand to hold Cecil's head for him to cum into his throat as he moaned loudly, whining softly just loud enough for only himself to hear. Cecil took his cock out of his mouth, swallowing, pulling his fingers out of Cloud, as he looked at Cloud who was a panting mess.</p><p>"..Get yourself together, you're coming back with me. I would say that Tifa would be more then happy to see you."</p><p>"Y..Yeah.."</p><p>Cloud gotten up, pulling up his boxers and pants, grabbing Cecil's finger, not saying another word to him but Cecil didn't mind the silence as it was comforting. He smiles as he let him hold his finger all the way back. Cloud finally found the path that was for him, and not enforced onto him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>